


It started with a picture

by spnblack



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil2 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Medical Kink, Slash, Strap-On, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: "Honey! Do not talk so vulgar!" Gabe said shocked. "I'm the sausage in a sandwich.""Brave," she replied, giving him an admiring look, followed by a soft whistle."When does the party start?""Friday evening. Properly, I will not be able to walk for two days and don‘t need stupid sayings."





	1. Chapter 1

__

 

_‚Fuck Gabe, I'll kill you when I get home‘_

Eva quickly closed her cell phone before anybody from her colleagues could see the picture.

Sometimes she wondered what was going on in the birdbrain of her husband.

Apparently some men always had silly ideas.

Was in a service meeting and immediately caught a stupid saying from her boss, because apparently she blushed. At least she was hot.

 

"Mr. ****!" She shouted and slammed the door into the lock.

"Hey Honey."

Grinning, he jumped up from the couch and took his wife in his arms.

With a shake of the head she held the phone under his nose and looked at him questioningly.

"What’s this?"

"A guy with two peckers in his ass," he replied, shrugging.

"I can see that ... I was in a meeting." She answered reproachfully, but then could not hold back her grin.

"Cas was so angry, he was just eating with Sam," Gabriel giggled mischievously.

"Since when do you actually talk so vulgar?"

"What do you think of the idea?"

He helped her out of her coat, hung it over the wardrobe and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"And who is the man with two peckers in his ass?"

"Honey! Do not talk so vulgar," he said shocked. "I'm the sausage in a sandwich."

"Brave," she replied, giving him an admiring look, followed by a soft whistle.

"When does the party start?"

"Friday evening. Properly, I will not be able to walk for two days and don‘t need stupid sayings."

"And you think your little sweet ass can do it?" She smirked, stuffing both hands into his back pockets and pulling him close to her.

"Hm," he growled, kissing her tenderly. "Of course, but I'm still undecided who is which spoon."

"Then think about it. I'm in the shower if you are looking for me," she grinned and and broke away from his grip.

"I'll come with you, then we will think together."

With a slap on the butt he shooed her into the bathroom.

 

Granted, Gabe was sometimes quite impulsive. Anyway, that's how it was when he sent the picture.

A few minutes later, he thought about whether that was not a number too big. But it was too late. And pinch? No way!

His pride and ego was too huge for that.

 

Giving each other enemas was now part of the routine and had become something of a foreplay to the three. And so it happened that a few days later, Gabriel lay excitedly on the table.

 

"Is it possible that you are more nervous than me?" He asked, watching her with narrowed eyes.

"Maybe," she replied with a sigh and shrugged.

"Do not worry."

"We are both well-stocked," she replied, laughing at her words.

Eva sat down to Gabe on the couch and he took her hand in his.

"Could you do me a favor? Are you taking the harder part make the big spoon? I trust you more."

"You flatter me. I'm honoured. When is Cas coming?"

"In two hours or a little earlier, he's still busy," Gabe said while looking at his watch.

"Should we wait or start?"

"We start, then I have you all alone for me."

"Then please my King, sit on the throne," she smirked and bowed.

 

"I love your touch," he groaned softly as Eva stroked his thighs.

"Yes? Which one exactly?" She asked, looking at him encouragingly, waiting for instructions.

"Your lips, when they lay on mine ...", he started and Eva stood next to his head and put her lips on his until he started to grin. "A little more action please!"

"Tell me what to do," she whispered.

"Your lips lie down softly on mine and you tenderly nibble on my lower lip, stroke the tip of your tongue over it and I open them lightly, ask you silently to come in. We close our eyes and my tongue caresses yours, where you moan quietly and horny in my mouth."

Eva followed her director's instructions exactly.

"You put both hands on my cheeks, stroking my beard … mhm … looking deep and full of love in my eyes and kissing my forehead. You ran with your divine fingers through my hair, before you turn away from my beautiful face and turn to my exceptionally lustful and horny body."

So far, it had made her hot, now she had to bite a grin and cleared her throat, and he, too.

"Ok, I'm all with your awesome body."

"You stroke my neck with your tongue, tenderly nibble on my earlobe, whisper to me that you love me ..."

"I love you."

"... spread small, gentle bites on ... on my skin and ... hm honey ..."

A groan after another escaped him and she stopped when he stopped talking.

"Again and again you see me in my desire-dilated eyes and I bite me boldly on the lips, as you twirl first with your fingertips on my razor-sharp nipples ... and then ... fuck, just like that ... then with the flat tongue ... and circles, blue, oranges ... "

Gabe was in seventh heaven, his head pressed into his headrest, his eyes closed until his wife stopped.

"Ok ... once you take them between the teeth and sucking ... oh yes … fuck … before you stroked my stomach and spread small kisses. With your tongue tip you dive into my belly button and a short .. ... fuck ... uhm ... You take my hands in yours and lead them to your lips and kiss each of my f … fingertips before you take my thumb in your mouth, sucking on it ... and ... oh honey!"

 

"I think we'll keep going before you mess up everything right here," Eva grinned, flicking his dripping cock.

"Baby, do whatever you want, I put my body in your hands."

"How poetic. I'm touched."

After another half hour Eva was almost on the verge of self-control and with a shake of her head she looked at her husband, who gave the most wonderful sounds, breathing hard with red cheeks and staring with blissful eyes.

"You're not making it easy for me."

"That's so awesome Honey, please do not stop."

"I do not want to fool you, Gabe, but if you want to go through that you'll have to clench your teeth," Eva said seriously, just about to introduce the speculum, when it rang at the door.

"Stay seated, I'll open up," she teased, giving Gabe a kiss on the cheek.

"Very funny," he answered, rolling his eyes.

 

"Hey," Cas smiled, put his arms around her hips and greeted her decently.

"Come on in, then," Eva smirked and took a step to the side to let him enter.

"How are you holding up?" Cas smiled, closing the door behind him and went to Gabriel, stroked his hair, kissed him briefly and both escaped a contented sigh.

It was still a new, unfamiliar feeling for Eva that the two were attracted to each other, but also a very nice, heartwarming. It was fascinating, thrilling, and her heart leaped in her chest every time, followed by a comforting shower that slid down her spine when she watched both men with each other.

 

"Wash your hands and then make yourself useful, we have a lot to do," Eva said and Cas nodded before sitting down.

Meanwhile, Eva had gone to her husband and gave everything to distract him a little.

"Ugh," Gabe moaned in agony, grimacing as Cas slowly turned up the speculum.

"Breathe quietly, relax," he whispered and Eva squeezed his sweaty hand.

"Can you ... please ... a little bit," he gasped, holding his limp penis in his hand.

"Of course I can," she smirked and kissed down his body.

Cas stroked Gabriel's shaking thigh inside and watched her eagerly.

Gabriel's hand in her hair and Cas's piercing eyes on her face, an unbelievably electric voltage.

The more she worked her tongue over his cock, the louder became Gabriel‘s moans and all of these sounds went straight to her entrails, which were already in flames of arousal.

As Cas licked his lips and came closer, she felt his hot breath on her skin and together they began to pamper the sensitive parts of her husband's body. Always interrupted by hot tongue battles and little dirty words.

Gabe was hard, Cas was hard and if Eva could have, she would have been hard too.

Cas closed the speculum and slowly pulled it out of Gabe's body, bevor he sank his fingers into him.

"Fuck, feel good."

"More Cas," Gabriel whispered impatiently and Eva dribbled some lubricant on his fingers.

"Is that it?" He asked Gabe as he tensed his muscles.

"Yes ... yes," Gabriel replied a few octaves higher, as Cas brushed his finger over the prostate again and again.

"Oh fuck ... please let me come ... now!"

Eva shook her head and made Gabriel whine softly.

"Ok, I'll open you again."

Cas had a small, sadistic sparkle in his eyes and that scared Gabriel a little.

_‚Uh-oh … But someone is vindictive‘_

 

There was not much left of his erection and he was breathing hard and deep. Excitement was the last thing he thought of right now.

For a moment he thought that he had not taken over.

"How do you get it?" Cas asked worried when he saw Gabriel's tortured expression.

"Everything's alright ... just do ... Cas ... slow down."

Eva stroked the sweaty hair out of his face and kissed him passionately.

"I love you, you're doing great," she murmured, laying her hand on his cheek.

"Too much ... too much," he lamented after a few moments.

"Just a little bit more," Cas answered and a tear stole from Gabriel's eyes. Eva kissed it away and played with her fingertips on his nipple.

The loving caresses and whispered words of his wife helped nothing more and two more tears stole from his eyes.

"Take off your shirt," Gabriel demanded breathlessly and Eva made it slowly and lasciviously.

This gesture had not missed its effect and Eva smiled satisfied.

"Give me that," Gabe growled and licked his lips.

Eva's hand on her husband's penis was replaced by Cas's quick tongue, and despite the awkward position, Eva enjoyed the caresses on her breasts.

 

Meanwhile, Cas had removed the instrument and replaced it with his fingers.

"Oh God ... keep it up and I'll cum," Gabriel groaned, clinging to the chair.

"I think he deserves a reward," Eva winked at Cas. "I'll show you something. Can you feel that?"

Eva took the index and middle finger of his free hand and put it on the perineum of her husband. After a short back and forth Cas felt the small indentation between the anus and scrotum and looked questioningly at Eva.

"That's the million-dollar point, if you press that, he's going to have an injaculation or a dry orgasm."

"For what?" He wanted to know and Gabe let his hips circling.

"Honey, we still have to teach him a lot."

"On the one hand, the orgasm is often intense, on the other hand, he does not need a breather and is immediately ready for use again. You can do it a few times in a row," Eva said and winked at her husband, who answered partly mockingly, partly seriously.

"As great as it is, but if you overdo it, you're just happy when it's over."

"All right. Tell me before you cum," he grinned excitedly, rubbing Gabriel's prostate.

"Take ... not long," he whimpered and Eva put her hand over Cas's. "Is ... like ... oh fuck!"

"Great," Cas replied embarrassed and groaned. "I have wet pants."

"Then take them off," Eva laughed teasingly, fiddling on his belt.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas did not have to be told twice and he covered her bare breasts, burying his face and distributing kisses up to the neck and over her chin as she ran her fingertips through his hair and scratched the back of his neck.

That was Cas's sensitive point and he immediately felt goose bumps all over his body.

A brisk hand of hers crept under his sweater and stroked his skin, which immediately went up in flames under her gentle touches.

She smirked as her hands stole under his sweater and his stomach muscles tightened, knowing that Cas was extremely ticklish.

He raised his hands so she could take off the disturbing fabric and he immediately opened her pants, which she took off.

With his fingertips, Cas ran down her back and put both hands on her butt, pulling Eva even closer, and both groaned as their centers touched.

Cas took her face between his hands and kissed her greedy, let their tongues dance together and he was dizzy with arousal.

There was not much left and he was sure he had come without being touched once.

"Oh, God," Gabriel whimpered. "I'm dripping with need and if you keep this up, then it's over. Undress ... both ... immediately, and then over to the bed and free me of those damn shackles!"

 

After Cas released him, he pushed Eva onto the bed and got the strap-on.

"I'm going to make you a man now, but I think it's not fit yet," Gabriel laughed amused, shoving the dildo back and forth until his wife begged for more.

Meanwhile, Cas's hands were taking care of her breasts, and Eva desperately tried to free herself from the affair, because she could not hold on for much longer.

"Gabe, bend over," Cas smirked, who had taken the syringe with the lube from the cupboard.

"Best idea ever, honey," he grinned and shuddered briefly as Cas splashed the cool liquid into his bowel.

"Get me ready for you," Cas whispered, who was already lying on the bed and put his hand on  Gabriel's neck. Tenderly her lips touched, followed by a short but passionate kiss.

 

Where his wife was soft, Cas was hard. He had beard and muscles.

But that did not bother Gabriel, on the contrary, he loved this variety and found it exciting and fascinating and also erotic, if he could cause Cas pleasurable sounds.

Gabe gently brushed his teeth and tongue down Cas's neck to his nipples, lingering there for a moment and moving on to the navel.

The loud moaning of his friend made him grin, who enjoyed with closed eyes the bites left by the smaller man.

At the beginning carefully, yet greedily, he licked down into Cas's lap, hesitating for a moment.

It was the first time he had a strange ... stranger? He did not even have his own cock in his mouth.

But he was so damn horny and he wanted to try it. At first a little hesitant, but spurred on by the hot sounds of Cas, he became bolder and did what he liked himself. Licked and tried the juice of lust of the black-haired and it makes him even hornier.

That head rubbed against the walls of his mouth. He inhaled deeply through his nose, concentrating on changing the pressure of his lips for a moment, for the gag reflex immediately set in.

He would not be able to get further in that position, so he slipped back, pressing his tongue against the underside and then tracing the thick vein with the tip of his tongue. He started to work on Cas with his hand until he asked him to stop and not to mess up the event.

 

If Eva had not known that it was a premiere for her husband, she could have sworn he had practice. She was getting hot and cold by turns and she had never felt so ready in her life and could not wait to feel the others on her glowing skin. However, when she threw a condom to her husband, he shook his head.

"I want you to cum in me, Cas."

Eva froze for a moment, closing her mouth, which she was not sure to have opened, and replied with a shrug.

He looked questioningly into her eyes, asking for a silent permission, so to speak, and she thought for a moment.

_‚He can not get pregnant. Cas got tested, as did both of us ... sure, why not‘_

"Gladly, if you want it that way," Cas smirked in agreement and Gabe threw the condom over his shoulder. "Ready if you are."

Eva knelt by the bed, took a few deep breaths, and watched the other two eagerly.

The two of them were so incredibly affectionate to each other, she did not even know her husband. Friendly yes, when they were at the shooting or at the conventions, but this was a real passion and if someone had told her half a year ago, she would have probably laughed at them.

Bit by bit, Cas's penis disappeared into Gabriel's body until both closed their eyes and enjoyed the moment.

"I'm ready Honey, your part."

"I'll tell you when you're ready," she replied and Gabriel raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Is my mistress here?" He smirked and Cas smiled at me.

"No," Eva grinned, shaking her head. "But I need you even longer."

 

Then she stood behind him and let her fingers dip in. Cas escaped a loud groan as she touched his hot flesh and Eva smiled.

"Be nice and tender to me," Gabriel chuckled, turning his upper body to kiss his wife.  

It was not easy, she slipped a few times and reminded herself to rest, since she did not want to hurt him, neither of them and the two gentlemen were more and more impatient.

"I feel you pulsing Cas, do not make a premature mistake“, Gabriel giggled.

"I ..." Eva said and stopped when she heard his short cry. "I'm in there, I wanted to say."

The fact that she looked into Cas's frightened face did not make it any easier and she put a hand on Gabriel's shoulder.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah ... fuck ... oh God, go on," he stammered and trembling he took in a sharp breath.

"Bend over a bit," she said softly, kissing his neck.

Breathing heavily, he leaned on Cas's upper body and asked her to continue slowly.

"You do not need to tell me Mr. impatience!"

One hand of Cas was at Gabriel's hip and the other stroked his thigh.

"Gabe, talk to me," muttered worriedly because his face was not visible.

"Alright, I'm fine," he answered calmly and she looked at Cas, who nodded slightly.

"Halftime."

It all consumed her nerves and at the moment she was no longer horny, but only worried about her sweetheart. She had really married a stubborn. When he was intend to do something he had a will that will neither break nor bend. On the other hand she loved exactly this steely determination.

"Fuck baby, do that again," Gabe growled and she heard Cas moan loudly.

She reached down and massaged Cas's balls lightly between her fingers.

Well, both men were distracted and she pushed herself bit by bit into Gabriel's body.

Win-win situation.

Then again a sharp hiss from Gabriel and Cas supported him so that he did not collapse.

After a few more minutes not only Gabriel had sweat on his body, but also Eva.

"You did it Gabriel," she whispered and he straightened up a bit.

Then she put both hands around his upper body and stroked him, kissing his neck until he grunted contentedly.

"How do you feel?"

 

"Like a rubber band, stretched to breaking point," he grinned and Cas laughed loudly.

"Hm ... the vibrations feel good, I think I'll tickle you."

Eva could see the diabolical grin in her mind's eye.

 

Cas had the more comfortable position, but it was so tight in this channel, that the slightest touch was almost too much and he had to concentrate indefinitely.

He kept eye contact with Gabriel the entire time and saw a variety of emotions.

Gabriel's sweaty hands had almost painfully dug into his chest and kept him from cuming prematurely.

 

Gabriel was not sure at some moments, if he had not taken over.

He felt stretched like never before in his life, not even when Eva had her hand in him.

That was a very good choice he had made to let his wife do the job, because he could count on her, rely on her and 100% trust her.

Eva was always behind him, in this particular case in the truest sense of the word.

He was so thankful for the patience and perseverance she mustered to fulfill his wish and the incredible tenderness and concern for him made tears well up in his eyes.

 

Slowly Cas became active again and took turns talking to Eva in a silent conversation.

Cas's hand was on Gabriel's penis and after a few minutes, he almost lost his mind and did not know what to focus on.

It was getting lighter and slipperier and Eva dared to push a bit harder.

"I'll be ready soon," Cas gasped, looking into her eyes.

"Stop moving Cas," she smirked and he closed his eyes.

Their goal was that they all came pretty much at the same time, and it took a while longer with her.

"I love you," Eva breathed in her husband‘s ear and he pressed closer to her, put his head in the crook of her neck, and squeezed her hand.

That's exactly what she needed and she nodded to Cas.

The room filled with groans, screams and exclamations of relief.

With one hand, Eva propped up on Cas, with the other, she embraced Gabriel and they enjoyed the last waves of the union.

Breathless, she dropped into the mattress, closed her eyes, and stopped moving.

The last few hours had taken its toll and she felt heavy and tired.

Only when Gabe dropped beside her did she open her eyes again.

"Wow," he murmured, beaming wide-eyed at the ceiling.

"I love you honey ... and I like you too."

With a smile he put an arm on Cas's chest. Since the other two did not move an inch, he took over the task. Cautiously Cas freed Eva from her belt and pressed her a kiss on the lips. Then he took something to replenish the water balance and came back with towels.

"Are you okay?"

Cas gave Gabe a kiss on the cheek, put the wet washcloth on his forehead and dabbed his face.

"Hm," he answered dreamily and closed his eyes. "I will not be able to sit for the next few days, but it was worth it."

 

"Switch off the light and come here", Eva mumbled sleepyly.

"Thanks baby, for what you did for me today, I love you," Gabe whispered and sank into a deep kiss with his wife, before the bed lowered and Cas lay down between them with a big grin.

"You can snuggle all weekend, I'm going home," he laughed and took Eva in her arms.

"Oh yes? Cuddle with me!"

"You're too hairy and I need something soft now," he replied, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before turning back to Eva.

"How insensitive," Gabriel pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come here," his wife replied with a laugh, tapping the right side of the bed.

"Can not move," he murmured, sighing deeply.

"As you wish, I will not ask you twice," Eva answered indifferently and she could not look so fast, he was beside her.

 

In the next part ...

I should have known that the boys did not make empty promises


End file.
